


The Revival.

by DontcaredontaskIjustexist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontcaredontaskIjustexist/pseuds/DontcaredontaskIjustexist
Summary: The revival of Wilbur Soot goes wrong, they end up reviving JSchlatt too but when Wilbur can remember everything, Schlatt cant figure out who these people are.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, I hope you like it :D  
> Ofc this is not a ship of the real people but their characters ingame.
> 
> Warning ! Mentions of abuse.

Philza put his blade through Ghostbur for the third and last time, they were trying to revive Wilbur.

Everyone was scattered around, staying behind and watching, but then some sort of explosion threw Philza back.He managed to catch himself, "PHIL!" Tommy went over to check on him. "I'm alright..but..what the hell is that?" Phil questioned, looking at the previous place of where he was standing with Ghostbur.

Everyone turned their heads in that direction, there was a big cloud of smoke. Everyone's eye's widened as the wind blow away the smoke, there he was, Wilbur! But...There was someone else, JSchlatt. Everyone froze, why was Schlatt there?? They decided to worry about it later, now, they needed to carry the two passed out men on the floor.

.

Schlatt woke up to the sound of talking from outside, as he sat up he realized he was inside a bedroom, his head bandaged up.He looked around but couldn't recognize anything, HELL, he couldn't even remember what happened.He stood up from the bed, his legs suddenly felt so weak and he let out a quiet groan from the slight pain it gave him.

He grabbed random objects for support as he walked to the door and opened it, it turned awfully quiet as he walked out of the room, holding the door frame for support. When he looked up, he saw bunch of faces he didn't recognize, everyone was staring at him in complete silence causing him to feel uneasy as his ram ears twitched.

He decided to break the silence, "W...Who are you all? Where am I?" Schlatt questioned them.

Everyone's eyes widened, "Wait, you don't remember?" Fundy walked up to Schlatt, still keeping the distance from him.

"N-No..? What am I supposed to remember? I don't know any of you!" Schlatt got startled, panicking slightly,who were these people?

"I bet he is lying." Tommy said in a low voice from the crowd but it was clearly heard as the whole room was quiet.Schlatt got more uncomfortable every second, he felt like he was going to suffocate, but then a new figure walked out of the next room, "What is going on..?" It was a tall man with brown hair and eyes, when Schlatt heard his voice he froze.

.

"STOP MOVING, BITCH." A man yelled as he held down Schlatt.

"NO, LET ME GO! PLEASE!" Schlatt yelled, sobbing and trying to kick away the man in question.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GO MORE ROUGH?" the man yelled one last time,

.

"Schlatt?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately flinched, his eyes filled with fear as he looked up to the familiar man. "Are you okay..?" The man with an accent asked, Schlatt just moved away from him with a nod, he was trying so hard to not burst into tears.Why was he so familiar? Why did he sound exactly like *him*?

"Wilbur..he doesn't remember anyone, or, anything for that matter." Phil told him.

Wilbur.

Wilbur?

Wilbur...

Why does he feel like he heard that name before? God, why did everything have to be so confusing...

Wilbur looked over at Schlatt, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Fucking bullshit. I can remember everything, I'm sure he is lying." Wilbur let out in an angry tone, looking over at Schlatt and walking over to him, the ram hybrid got startled again and took a few steps back in panic, his legs were still not in the best condition, causing him to fell down.

Wilbur was still getting closer to him, Schlatt felt his eyes get teary as he crawled backwards into a corner, trying to stay away from him. "I know you are lying! Stop fucking acting so scared." Wilbur was about to grab Schlatt before he shielded his face with his arms and started whimpering, tears pouring out of his eyes, "N-NO! N-NOT AGAIN-" he stuttered out.

Wilbur froze in place, everyone watching in shock, Phil quickly stepped in as well as others, "Will, what does he mean by again?" He questioned, "Hell if I know!" Wilbur yelled. Schlatt moved his arms away from his face, everyone was standing around him, he felt so little...so uncomfortable...

He got up without even thinking and ran out the door, trying to locate the front door of the house, he found it by pure luck and ran out the door as he heard people yelling from behind him. He ran and ran as far as his legs would take him, the pain in his legs felt nonexistent as he ran into a forest and collapsed by a tree. He laid on the ground and hugged himself as he started to sob again until he passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Tommy spend some time together and somehow it is calming for both of them, as if they were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support!!! I wasn't expecting this to get this many reads within hours of publishing it :D
> 
> Also, a side note, I'm not very good at writing multiple characters interacting at once and I may not get the personalities of the characters associated in the dream smp accurate, I apologize in advance If you don't like it :(

Schlatt woke up in the middle of the night, he was still in that same forest.  
He sighed in relief, atleast he didn't woke up in some random people's house's this time right?

He slowly stood up, luckily he had gotten used to the pain from his legs.  
He started to walk into a random direction in the forest with the hopes of finding some sort of shelter as he didn't want to be an open target for any possible mobs around. He then saw some light peeking through the trees and started to follow it, there was an opening in the middle of the forest with a few tents and some towers. "Better than nothing..." Schlatt thought as he started to approach the place, he heard someone talk behind him as he was walking down the path that went through between the tents, "What are you doing here, JSchlatt?"  
Schlatt turned around to see a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, face covered in scars and bandaids. He had a sword in hand, pointed towards Schlatt.  
"Sorry...I-I really don't remember what I have done or you but based on everyone reactions, it cant be anything good...I'm sorry for whatever I did, but please let me stay here for atleast tonight. I got lost in the forest and I don't know where I'm supposed to go." Schlatt tried to explain himself, luckily the boy seemed convinced, for now...  
He lowered his blade, "I hope you aren't lying to me but..I'll take your word for it...I'm Tommy, by the way...As you said you don't remember me.." the boy introduced himself and reached his hand over for a handshake towards the ram hybrid. "Thank you..Tommy." Schlatt softly smiled and shook Tommy's hand.

.

Tommy and Schlatt spent the entire night 'catching up' on things, Tommy showed him some of the books he had from past to try and jog his memory but to no avail, though, reality kept hitting Schlatt like a brick as he heard the horrible things he did in the past...he didn't want to believe any of it, but he had to take Tommy's word for it, right? He wasn't the one who lost his memory...

Tommy thankfully saw this as a new start with Schlatt, he wasn't being a dick and he had no reason to not believe him...Well, other than the fact that Wilbur said how he can remember everything...  
Wilbur.  
Now that Tommy thinks about it...Why did Schlatt react that way earlier today..? What did he mean by 'not again' ?  
Tommy wanted to ask but he decided not to as he guessed Schlatt wouldn't give him an exact answer...

He snapped back to reality as he heard Schlatt grunt while reading something from one of the books.

.

The two didn't realize they had passed out until they woke up to an already risen sun, they jokes around a bit before eating something together.  
Oddly enough, Tommy felt happy with Schlatt, he was like a cool dad.  
And there was no trace of Schlatt feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, he saw Tommy like a son or even a little brother.

He felt welcomed.

Until he heard that voice that drive him insane and gave him nightmares that is.

"Tommy?" A voice he recognizes unwillingly that sends shivers up his spine.


	3. "What could he want?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wants to talk to Schlatt.  
> Alone.

"I wonder how your little loyal minions react to finding you like this." A man spoke,   
"Or even better, how would the people of Manburg react to their president doing stuff like this on the side to keep his so called power!" The man laughed, that damn laugh echoed in Schlatt's mind. He hated it. He hated it so much.

.

"Oh, hey Dream." Tommy said back as he took a bite from the steak he was holding.  
Schlatt on the other hand, was staring into space, trying to piece one and two together.  
Why did he keep getting those weird 'flashbacks' ? He thought it had something to do with Wilbur, or else why would he get reminded of it simply by the tall man's voice?  
Though, now that he heard this Dream guy...  
It confused him so much, maybe the unknown man isn't Wilbur? Maybe its that man with the stupid smiley mask...He cant tell anyone about this, not no-

Schlatt snapped back into reality as he heard the same voice call his name "Schlatt?" and saw a hand reach over to him in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around grabbing the arm before it could reach him.  
"Uh-" Dream tilted his head with a confused tone in his voice,  
"Sorry- I just...don't like being touched-" Schlatt apologized before letting go off his arm.

"Wait, I have an idea!" The blonde boy suddenly blurted out  
"Lets go back to Manburg, you couldn't really see it during...all that, maybe it could help with your memory." Tommy said very proudly of himself as if it was the greatest idea ever.  
"Uhm...Sure?" Schlatt wasn't very sure of this idea but maybe he could get some type of answer to the questions in his head.  
Dream just looked at the two and gave a nod, walking away and leaving the two alone again. Schlatt sighed in relief, "What was that about..?" Tommy asked Schlatt as he was going through chests for whatever reason, the ram hybrid's ears twitched "I don't know..."  
"Well, lets just go then." Tommy smiled to Schlatt before walking out of the tent, Schlatt following from behind shortly after.

.

When they got to Manburg, Schlatt froze again, just looking around and trying to process everything.  
Everything felt so familiar but also very distant.

They started to walk again, going through one place to another, Tommy explaining everything to Schlatt.

"I'm sorry Tommy but...I still..can't remember.."   
"Thats okay, atleast you aren't the same bad person as before...You're like a cool father!" Tommy smiled, Schlatt chuckled at that last part and pat the blonde boy's head causing his hair to get even more messy.

But then Schlatt turned around, he had heard footsteps coming from behind him.  
Schlatt took a few steps back as he realized who it was and started to mess with his blue sweaters wrists a bit as he was getting anxious. Just because he doesn't know who to blame for those flashbacks doesn't mean he will immediately be close with people, Tommy being an exception only because he doesn't fit the description.

"Hey, Tommy, do you mind If I take Schlatt with me? I want to talk to him, alone." The tall man with a beanie asked.  
Tommy looked at Schlatt and then back at Wilbur "Uh...okay?"  
Schlatt could feel fear grow inside of him, he didn't want to be alone with some man that tried to attack him.  
But Tommy seems to trust him...Then maybe Schlatt too, right?

Wilbur softly smiled and reached his hand out for Schlatt to take it, he didn't. He just walked passed him.  
Wilbur sighed but started to follow Schlatt, soon guiding him to a secluded spot.


	4. Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Wilbur and Schlatt fluff, lol.

"Look, Schlatt," Wilbur sighed  
"I just wanted to say sorry, I let my anger get the best of me yesterday." he apologized to Schlatt,  
Who wasn't expecting it at all, he thought Wilbur was going to keep on going on about how he is lying about the memory loss.  
Or even worse.  
"Oh, uhm, Its fine- I guess?" Schlatt really didn't know how to respond to Will's apology, though, he still had a question about the whole thing. Wilbur was smiling, probably happy that Schlatt accepted his apology.

"Hey, Wilbur...Do you mind If I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why...Why were you angry that I didn't remember anything?...Was there something important I need to remember?"

Wilbur paused, he wasn't expecting Schlatt to come at him with this question that soon.  
He then sighed, its better to be straight forward, right?

"I just got mad that you didn't remember us...that you didn't remember anything we did together."

"What do you mean?"

"We used to date, Schlatt."  
"We spent what felt like years in that fucking void together, we had eachother when everyone was here dealing with WHATEVER."  
"I still can't believe you forgot about us."

Wilbur sounded so heartbroken, so dead inside, as if his body was there but his soul left his body.  
Schlatt didn't know how to respond so he just walked head on towards Wilbur and hugged him, he doesn't even know why but he hugged that tall man with an accent so fucking tight.  
"I'm sorry..." Schlatt whispered  
Wilbur stood there for a few seconds before hugging him back.  
"Its okay, baby."

.

Schlatt groaned from frustration, he was bored out of his mind.  
"Afterlife ain't so fun, huh?" Will smiled  
"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you here."  
"You'd be jacking off, thats for sure." He started laughing  
"HEY!" Schlatt yelled before laughing himself.  
"I love you, dickhead."  
"I love you too."

.

"Hey, you can let go now, or do you want to keep hugging me for another 10 minutes?" Wilbur smiled at Schlatt.  
"Sorry-"  
"Don't be."

Wilbur held Schlatt's face with his hand and Schlatt surprisingly didn't feel uncomfortable, he actually felt calm and loved.  
He stared long into Wilbur's chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

Maybe those 'flashbacks' don't have a meaning at all,  
What if his head made those up?  
Well, they didn't matter now.  
And they wont matter again anytime soon by the looks of it.

Or would they?


	5. I thought you were my friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane-bur, lol.

A few weeks had gone by, everyone had calmed down and was more understanding of Schlatt's current condition.

All is good,  
All is okay.

He had stopped getting those flashbacks too, still questioning himself if those were even real in the first place.

Well he could worry about that later, he's gonna meet up with Wilbur.  
They were going to do stuff together, for old times sake and Schlatt actually saw Wilbur as a close friend now, even though he still couldn't remember anything about their so called relationship, he was happy and Wilbur didn't seem to mind it.

.

Wilbur was planning his little 'date' with Schlatt, going over every detail in his head while sitting at his desk.  
Oh how stupid Schlatt must be to trust Wilbur that fucking easy, the past repeats itself and a man never fucking changes.  
Wilbur craved power, power over everyone, especially Schlatt.  
That little fucking sheep was Wilbur's favorite toy, how could he not be? Wilbur loved the way that alcoholic cunt screamed his name and begged him to stop, just like the old times aye?

After his plan, he could trick everyone into believing that Schlatt never lost his memory but was a liar and also a coward who ran away. Everyone trusts him anyway, don't they? This all will be really easy.  
When he has power over Schlatt, everyone else will fall straight into his hands.

.

Schlatt was supposed to meet Wilbur by the lake they discovered in the deeps of the forest last week, it was night time too.  
He didn't know why Wilbur wanted to meet him in the middle of the night, though he didn't care. He trusted Wilbur, plus he has come to notice that mobs rarely appear around here so they would be fine.

He entered the forest, walking deeper and deeper in it.  
He wasn't worried, he knew how to get there.  
Wilbur would protect him anyway incase of an emergency, wouldn't he?

Schlatt got to the lake, he didn't see Wilbur at first glance and assumed he hasn't arrived yet.  
Until, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around thinking Its Wilbur.  
"Hey Wi-"

.

Schlatt opened his eyes, god why did his head hurt so much?  
He realized he was in complete darkness, it took a while for his eyes to get used to it.  
He looked around and figured out he was in a cave by his surroundings, there was moon light creeking in through a part of the cave and there were winds growing on one side. He tried to get up but he was tied up. 'What the hell...?' He thought to himself, fear growing inside of him as he continued to look around him.  
Could this be some kind of sick mob's doing?   
No, he would have been long dead.  
More questions formed in his head before he spotted a slightly darker spot in the cave, a silhouette.  
He squeezed his eyes trying to figure out who or what that is before he heard a laugh that sounded so broken and twisted.

"Oh Schlatt, my darling," a voice that is awfully familiar spoke up before the sounds of footsteps echoed down the cave.

"W-Will? Is that you? Please, t-this isn't funny..." He stuttered out, panicking mentally.

The footsteps stopped, he could feel the figure so close to himself.  
He could feel their eyes staring down at him.

Feeling uneasy, he crawled backwards into the wall, he was scared.

"Schlatt, my baby, don't try to get away. Its okay." A soft voice spoke and he felt a hand on his cheek that made its way under his chin forcing his head at a direction.

He saw him.  
He saw his face.  
He saw that fuckers sick grin, staring down on him.

"W-Wilbur?"   
It was obvious that he was scared from his voice, he started shaking and whimpered a bit.  
"Wilbur, why am I tied up!?" He tried to get away from him but no use.

"Shhhh, its okay," Wilbur's voice was low and comforting.   
Too comforting.  
He placed his other hand on Schlatt's ram ear and rubbed it gently.

"How cute and stupid of you to think I was your friend. You haven't changed at all Schlatt, still gullible as ever." He laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Schlatt's voice was shaky and he wanted to cry so bad, but he couldn't.   
Not now.   
Not infront of Wilbur.

"You and your stupid memory...I want power Schlatt, power over everyone."  
"...and possibly a toy to mess around when I'm bored." Schlatt could feel the smirk on Wilbur's face and tried to crawl away from him, Wilbur grabbed him and didn't let him move.

"Don't you dare fucking move, bitch." The soft and sweet tone in his voice was gone in seconds, Schlatt whimpered again, his soft ears and tail twitching.

"You are the easiest of all, so I thought you'd be perfect for this...Just like old times.~"  
"Now, don't you dare fucking move unless you want me to hurt you."

"W-Wait, what are you doing!? No! Stay back, STAY BA-" He got slapped across the face, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"BE QUIET, WHORE." Wilbur yelled at him before ripping his blue sweater off of him.

.

Schlatt was on the floor, curled up and sobbing.  
He was in so much pain.

Wilbur was zipping his pants pants back up, "I will be back, you better not leave unless you want me to hurt you."  
He said before covering Schlatt with his big fluffy coat like a blanket.

He then walked out of the cave, time to the second phase of his plan.  
Wilbur ripped his own clothes a bit, then started to hit himself.  
He punched a rock a few times until his hands were covered in blood.  
He smirked, perfect.

He walked all the way back to Manburg, faking to be limping as he held himself.  
It was already day time, so everyone should be around.  
"P-PHIL! NIKI! PLEASE, SOMEBODY H-HELP." he yelled out, fake crying.

Soon, people were surrounding him, asking him all kinds of questions on what happened.

"I-I was with Schlatt, he...he did this to me!"  
"He w-was lying about his memory...I-I thought he was my friend.." more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Phil was pissed, "Where the fuck is that cunt now?"

"H-He left...he said he was gonna get away from this place and never come back.."

Phil sighed, "I hope he doesn't come back, let's keep our guard up for a while."

Tommy was still processing everything, he couldn't believe it.  
Did Schlatt actually lie?  
But what about all the time they spent together?  
He couldn't believe it.

But, what if *Wilbur* was the one lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I forgot to mention this before but the whole story/plot might change very suddenly and randomly at times, I'm writing this to cope as my mental health is a real shit show.  
> I might also just drop it If I feel like it and write some other stuff, I don't know yet.
> 
> Though, thank you everyone for all the support!! It means a lot to me :)


End file.
